A sLeEpOvEr At ThE uChIhA mAnOr
by Distant Starlite
Summary: What happens when you have everyone together at the Uchiha's Manor for a sleepover? I smell matchmaking! SasukXOOC SakuXOOC and maybe more. Full summery inside. R&R Rating may change to t later for swearing. Pairing are in the story! Discontinued...
1. Just The Beginning

**Blossem-chan:** I'm sorry for not updating I just came back from vacation and damn I gotta meet with my cousins!

"Sleepover": Talking

Sleepover: Narator

'Sleepover': Thoughts

_Sleepover: _Other person talking on phone

**Summery: What would happen if Rookie 12 and the Sand Siblings decides to have a sleepover at the Uchiha's house? Putting in some Akatsuki****, another Uchiha, Truth or Dare, and more. Then you get total chaos! SasuxOoc, SakuxOoc, and other pairings later. Rated T for swearing.**

**Note**

**- Akatsuki are good**

**- Sakura is a tomboy like Tenten**

**- The Uchiha's and Hyuga's are related**

**- Maybe Some Karin Bashing Later**

**Karin:** Why aren't I in this chapter?

**Me: **I don't know maybe because NO BODY LIKES YOU!

**Sasuke: **Don't tell me I'm paired with her!

**Me: **Of cource not.

**Sasuke:** Yes! Go rot in hell bitch!

**Karin:** BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT IIIIIIIIIII LLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE YYYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!

**Sakura: **-punches Karin all the way back to Oto-

**Itachi: **Just get on with the story!

**Me:** Somebody do the disclaimer first!

**Itachi: **Blossem-chan doesn't own Naruto or anyother characters except Kaira...

* * *

The four girls also known as Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura were talking at the Haruno Cafe.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Hinata. Yes she did grow out of her shuttering but she still shutters when she is talking to Naruto.

"Shopping!" exclaimed Ino.

"Are you trying to kill us?" asked Tenten and Sakura.

"Training!" suggested Tenten.

"NO WAY! We just finished training Tenten!" Sakura said.

"How about a sleepover at Sasuke-ni-san's?" asked Hinata.

"TOTALLY!" shouted the 4. Everyone in the Cafe was looking at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! IT ISN'T POLITE TO STARE AT THE OWNER OF THE CAFE YOUR IN!" yelled Sakura.

"Ok I'll call Sasuke-ni-san," said Hinata.

_"Hello, this is Uchiha Sasuke."_

"Sasuke-ni-san can we have a sleepover at your place?"

_"Hell no! Last time was a huge mess!"_

"Sakura will be their and we'll clean up after"

_"o-ok, have them come at 6:00" _Even though Hinata couldn't see his face she knew he was blushing.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I'll invite the rest of Rookie 12 and the sand siblings!"

"Ok girls he said yes!" Hinata said.

"AWESOME, wait why did he agree to it?" asked Ino.

"Sorry but I don't want to DIE young," answered Hinata.

**Later at the Uchiha's house.**

Hinata and Sakura arrived at 6:00.

"Hey Sasuke/Sasuke-ni-san!" said Sakura and Hinata at the same time. After they said that Sasuke tiny ever so small blush and Sakura and Hinata were rolling on the floor laughing really hard.

"SASUKE WHO IS THAT?" yelled a voice.

"IT'S A COUPLE FRIENDS OF MINE! I'LL SEND THEM UP THERE TO MEET YOU!" Sasuke answered.

"Oi, let's go Hina-chan! Trust me you wouldn't believe the amount of fanboys at my cafe...then I smacked him so hard that he was in a hospital for a month...hahaha!" Sakura said on the way up. But Sasuke who heard it all was mad at the fanboy that touched her.

"Hey there I'm Kaira Uchiha! I'm asuming you are Hyuga Hinata and you're Haruno Sakura or should I say the future Uchiha Sakura," said a black hair girl. Her hair was separted into two pigtails and had onyx eyes. She was wearing a light blue tanktop with the Uchiha symbol on the back and blue pants that had Uchiha symbols all over.

"Huh? Wait then does that mean you two are cousins?" asked Sakura while she thought 'Uchiha Sakura? What does she mean? Does she mean Sasuke likes me? Nah not possible.'

"Yep, it does Suki!" exclaimed Hinata.

**Meanwhile downstairs (same time as when the girls where talking)**

Everyone else arrived at the Manor.

Sakura and Hinata came running downstairs and Sakura yelled, "Catch me if ya can Hina-chan!"

"No Fair, you had a head start Suki!" yelled Hinata chasing Sakura around the house.

"Um... hi?" Everyone else said with a sweatdrop. Sakura and Hinata turn their attention to the door and blushed realising they saw what they were doing.

'Sakura looks cute when she blushes' thought Sasuke.

'Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Hinata looks cute when she blushes Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen' thought Naruto.

"Um.. Hi guys!" Sakura replied shyly scratching the back of her head.

"U-uh h-hi g-guys," Hinata shuttered twidling her fingers which was her old habit.

* * *

**Me: **That's all for now

**Kaira: **Please REVIEW!

**Naruto: **Do it before I become crazy because of these girls!

**Me and Kaira:** What was that Naruto? -cracking knuckles-

**Naruto: **Uh Ramen is the best Believe it? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!Hinata-chan SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

**Me and Kaira:** -chases Naruto using different kinds of weapons-

**Hinata: **Please review like Kaira said and the next chapter will come out soon! N-naruto-kun a-are y-you o-ok?

**Naruto: **Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen save me! Ramen Ramen NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO DIE YOUNG! SAVE ME HINATA-CHAN!

**Everyone:** -sweatdrop-


	2. Let's Get Started!

**Kaira: **What up peeps?!

**Me:** Hi Kaira-chan!

**Kaira:** What's up Isabella-chan?

**Me:** Meanie I said call me Bella-chan**!**

**Kaira:** sorry!

**Me:** so how's sasuke?

**Karin and fangirls: **OMG SASUKE WHERE!

**Me:** here -sprays fangirls with fangirl repelent-

**Karin and Fangirls knocked out for a few days.**

**Sasuke:** Omg I love you Bella-chan!!

**Me:** Thanks but I know you actually fancy a pink-hair medic I know.

**Sasuke:** -blush- DO NOT!!

**Me:** Then why are you blushing?

**Sasuke:** erm... Bella-chan doesn't own Naruto or the lyrics but she does own Kaira Uchiha.

**

* * *

**

"Karoke time!" yelled Sakura. The problem was no body wanted to so only Sakura went.

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one_

_Chorus  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK._

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

_Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)_

_Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer_

_Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)_

"LET'S PLAY...TRUTH OR DARE!!" yelled the girls.

"OMG I LOVE TRUTH OR DARE I'M SO IN!" shouted a voice coming downstairs.

"HIHIHIHI NEJI-CHAN, SASU-CHAN, SAKU-CHAN, AND HINA-CHAN! WHO ARE YOU GUYS?" yelled a hyper Kaira.

"She's gone crazy, too much sugar. AND I'M NOT SASU-CHAN/NEJI-CHAN," Sasuke and Neji said glaring.

"-sigh- Uchiha Kaira this is Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten..." said a bored Sakura going on and on.

"OK! Any ways Sasu-chan your turn!" exclaimed Kaira.

"Dare" stated Sasuke.

"I dare you...TO KISS A GIRL!" said the dramatic group of girls.

"I'M HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!!" screech the ugly red-head Karin.

Just then Sasuke kissed Sakura...ON THE LIPS! Sakura decided to just kiss back.

"..." said the group.

"HAHAHAHA THEY ONLY SAID KISS, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO ON THE LIPS HAHAHAHA!" laughed Naruto as the rest joined in.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO BITCH SASUKE-KINS IS MINE!!" screeched Karin.

"...thanks for the compliment..." stated Sakura.

Everyone else was like 00.

"What but...!" started Karin.

"Bitch is for Dogs, dogs bark, bark is to trees, trees are nature, and nature is beautiful." said Sakura.

"KARIN-SLUT GOT OWNED! YES! YOU GO GIRL!" yelled the girls but Sakura.

"OMFG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Naruto and the rest joined in.

"GGRRRRR," said a mad Karin.

But just than Karin jumped on Sakura pushing her into the backyard/training ground.

"Elements tranformation," wispered Sakura. "You'll regret challenging me in a battle," Just then Sakura spouted angel wings and her hair turned light pink in two pigtails.

After fighting for a bit Sakura wanted to end it right away. "Tenshigun!" exclaimed Sakura. She started to attack Karin chakara points and Karin fainted. She sat down, putting her head between her legs.

While Sakura was outside they were watching T.V/Playing on Game System **(A/N:** Such nice friends huh?)

"We should check on Suki..." said Hinata.

As the went outside they found a fainted Karin, a meditating Sakura in element form and tenshigun ativated, and a few new Sakura trees.

"OMFG! WTH happened here!" yelled everyone. "hm? sorry about the trees the place is so emty it needed some." said Sakura.

What will happen next find out next time!

**

* * *

**

**Me:** Hey Saki, good job on Karin-slut.

**Sakura:** Thank you.

**The rest of the group:** BUT WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED OUTSIDE!

**Sakura:** cause you left me there...#_#

**Me:** Don't worry you'll find out eventually. Read and Review! Sorry it's short but I'll have a chapter a day if I have time or more. The song is Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens.


	3. AN PLEASE READ

**HEY Y'LL!**

**Sorry, this is not a new chapter...actually I have something super important to tell you guys. I've decided to discontinue this story...I know that it's already been forever since I updated...I've lost interest in my stories and quite honestly, I think most of them are pretty bad. I liked how my story Not Weak, A Hero turned out because I had this super awesome beta reader. Anyways, I may or may not rewrite this story but at the moment I have too much work to do for school even during the summer. I need to focus on SATs and school this year so I don't know when I will have time to write...I'M SO SORRY. I do have multiple stories written on paper, I'll definitely try to put them online...Thank you for those who have favorited, review, and so much more. I'M SO SO SORRY!**

**Kya-chan**


End file.
